By integrating vehicles with microbial fuel cells that generate energy thru ground, liquid, or atmospheric interfaces, a vehicle can achieve remote, in-situ, charging to extend or perform missions and thereby have less reliance on home bases or support stations for energy replenishment. In essence, a mobile asset with such capabilities can “sleep” or recharge in remote operational areas such that it can harvest sufficient energy from the environment to work persistently without the need for intervention to re-power.